A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, may employ a sidewall transfer technique that uses a sidewall formed around a mandrel as a pattern, as a method of forming a fine pattern that challenges the limits of the optical lithography. Recent processes have employed this technique twice in order to form a further finer wiring pattern.
To form a wiring pattern, a cut pattern in which a part of a line and space pattern is cut, is formed. If the above-mentioned sidewall transfer technique is used, the number of wirings formed in a loop shape around the mandrel of the cut pattern portion is increased and therefore, the area of the portion to be cut is increased.